BFF-Sies's Brother
by brojobs
Summary: Roxy finds out that Jane has a brother she didn't know about, and she tries to find out more about him. John/Roxy with some Jane/Dave
1. Jonathan

**_AU where John is really shy with new people and John and Jane are brother and sister uwu._**

"Whoa, you have a brother?!" The ditsy blonde's eyes widened in disbelief. She could only imagine what kind of hunk Janey's brother was like, knowing what a curvy cutie her best friend is.

"Yes, Roxy, I thought you've met Jonathan before, I was sure you've seen him when you came over."

"Uh, nope," She pondered on the thought of Jonathan. Maybe he's one of those really buff, ripped badasses she seldom thinks about, of course, most of her thoughts remain on wizards. Oh, how she loves wizards.

"Although, I am curious; why is it that I haven't seen him before?" Although Jane didn't want to bring up the topic of her brother, this was a time where it couldn't be dodged.

"Well, now that you bring it up, he's kind of shy, not that he's a loner or anything, he truly is a nice boy once you get to know him, but I don't know what goes on with him." Roxy melted in every word about Jonathan; he's her only chance, since Dirk Strider is way out of the picture now because of his homosexuality.

"Janey, you gotta take me to him, I wanna meet your bro, like REALLY BAD." She tugged on her arm, begging and pleading. Roxy gave her those huge puppy eyes, the eyes that Jane could never say no to. She sighed.

"I don't know, Ro-Lal, Jonathan is the kind of boy to not get close to strangers. He's not as open and outgoing to strangers as you, it'll be quite a challenge-"

"-And I am willing to take that challenge! C'mon, Jane! I really need this opportunity." Oh well, there's no stopping her now. It's about time Jonathan got out of that shy phase anyway, he is sixteen, after all.

".. Alright, let's go." Roxy squealed in delight, got up, and pulled on her arm some more.

"Just don't expect to get him out of his shell on the first try, Roxy." She didn't listen to a word she was saying, Roxy was too busy pulling Jane to her house.

They arrived to Jane's suburban house, surrounded with green, trimmed, radiant grass, the old tire swing hanging from the tree, and the Ghost Busters ghost ride in the middle of the lawn, the usual childhood lawn. They both stopped at the front door, mostly to calm Roxy down before meeting Jonathan in the flesh. Jane opened the door, revealing her simple, yet modern living room. They stepped in, inhaling the smell of cake and linen.

"Okay, let me get the old boy ready. Just wait here, please." Roxy nodded excitedly, and Jane headed up the stairs.

"Jonathan!" Jane knocked on the door somewhat anxiously, but managed to keep her cool. The door opened, and a tall, thin, boy in a Ghost Busters tee shirt, khaki shorts that went down to his knees, and square glasses.

"Yeah, Janey?" She shoved him back in the room, grabbing a comb and combing his hair back and gentleman like.

"W-What are you doing?" Jane hesitated to answer him; she just wanted to get this 'meet the brother' antic over with. His pale, thin body froze in anxiety; she knew exactly what his sister was trying to do.

"There's someone you brought home, isn't there?" Jane gave up. She dropped the comb and rubbed her temple. She left the room, frustrated.

"Head downstairs when you're ready." She gave him a fierce look, and continued to walk down the stairway.

"What happened? Is he coming?" Roxy asked impatiently. Jane looked back at his bedroom, her brother pacing back and forth.

"He just needs time to powder his nose, that's all." She put on a calm, satisfied smile and plopped herself on a couch. He would never dare to screw this up now.


	2. Aviators

It seemed like hours and hours past, when in reality it has been 45 minutes. Roxy waited anxiously, jiggling her leg and tapping the side of the couch with the tips of her fingernails. He, on the other hand, was having trouble heading downstairs. He was never good with people, especially women. Finally, after more hesitant thoughts, he took the first step on the staircase. Slowly he walked down, step by step. Negative thoughts swirled his head anyway. _What if they think he's weird or think negatively of him? What if he doesn't seem as interesting as Jane or think he's boring? What if – _his unsettling thoughts were immediately stopped by the thud of the last step. He was almost on the floor. He was going to be on the same floor as the visitor. _Oh man. _He took one last step to the floor; hell, the floor didn't feel like the floor used to.

"_That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind_." He whispered under his breath. He headed to the living room, awaiting what 'interesting comments he could get from this infamous visitor.

"Alright Janey, I'm here-" He looked up from the floor to see a beautiful blonde, asleep on the couch. She was bundled under her pink pea coat, and her face was already a slight shade of pink. She looked so peaceful, so pretty, like a white flower. His heart pounded just looking at her, he could feel his face warm up.

"Oh! Roxy, wake up, he's here!" Jane gently patted her lap, waking her. Her eyes fluttered open, her chest puffed out to take a deep breath. She looked up at Jonathan, and gasped in awe at the boy. He, not knowing what to expect, remained still. She got up, standing in front of him, smiling; showing off her white teeth and her killer smile.

"Hi, I'm Roxy, you must be Jonathan, right?" She put out her hand as a sign of friendliness, whereas John was dumb stricken; he'd never seen someone as lovely as her. After a moment of silence, she put her hand down, geting that he's not much of a hand shaker.

"Y-you can call me just John, if you want to." He chuckled nervously, not knowing what to do now. Roxy still had that wonderful smile on her face; she was more than content with him just saying a few words to him than nothing at all.

"Okay then, John!" She giggled, flustered that he was this cute looking. He wasn't exactly a buff guy, but nonetheless, he was still very adorable. She was sure his shy attitude was bound to disappear if she could get closer to him. He let out a small smile, trying to act like he was warming up to her.

"Why don't you two head up to Jonathan's bedroom? I'll catch up with you later, I need to take care of some _things_." Jane gave a welcoming smile, and then quickly walked to the kitchen, grabbing the home phone.

"Well, just follow me." He walked up the stairs, still skittish, but kept his jumpy attitude to himself. Roxy, on the other hand, was excited to see what could be in store in his room. He opened his bedroom door, revealing the real John. His bedroom was decorated with great movie posters, SBurb merchandise, Ghost Busters themed bedsheets, and as she turned to look at the corner of the room, she felt like her heart stopped. There, in that exact corner was a wizard hat. Roxy Lalonde was already impressed with John's tastes.

"So, um.. I don't really know what to say-"

"Is that Con Air?!" She interrupted. Roxy walked over on her knees observing Nicholas Cage's glorious face.

"Uh, yeah, that's one of my favorites, I didn't know someone like you would be into that kind of stuff-"

"Are you shittin' me? I'm a huge sucker for John Cusack!" She gave him that huge smile again; he was starting to fall in love with that wonderful smile. Now that he noticed, her eyes, they were a wonderful rosy pink; it went extremely well with her white-blonde hair.

"Hey, um," Roxy started. John cringed; he knew the negativity wouldn't go away. _Oh no, here it comes, she's gonna say I'm weird, I fucking knew it, this is why I can't-_

"Do you mind if I go check on Janey?" There went that negativity. What is it with this girl? Why didn't she say something about his tastes? Is it that bad that she had to leave the room?

"N-no, go ahead." She smiled, and left the room. She didn't seem like the type to be this nice. Roxy walked downstairs, heading into the kitchen. She looked around; Jane was nowhere to be seen. It's weird; Janey wouldn't ditch Roxy and John, of course; Jane still can't trust her alone.

"Mr. Strider, please keep your hands to yourself." A familiar voice rang from outside. Roxy peered from the back door window, seeing her best friend and some other guy. He wore aviators, a red and white shirt with some kind of record on the chest area with saggy blue jeans. Roxy pressed her ear against the door, but she still couldn't comprehend what they were saying.

"That really butters my muffin," She said, teasing him. Do her ears deceive her? Is Jane hittin' it up with some guy? She could see him smile as he stroked Jane's chin seductively. Jane's face was flustered; she shoved him away playfully, again saying something inaudible for Roxy to hear.

"What the fu-"

"Are you okay there, Roxy?" Roxy quickly turned around to see Jane's piece of hunk father. She gave him a sheepish smile, and waved like an idiot.

"Hi, Mr. Crocker, uh, I'm just, y'know, checkin' your windows, y'know! Heheh..." Just then, Jane came in from the door, surprised seeing her father and her blushing best friend standing in front of it.

"Hello, what was going on?" Roxy and Jane's dad both lifted an eyebrow at her.

"What were ya doin' outside, Janey?" Of course, Jane changed the topic immediately.

"What I would like to know is that just WHY you aren't upstairs with my brother? I thought you were very keen on meeting him, weren't you?" All these 'Mystery Guy' junks made Roxy completely forget about John. Hesitantly, she walked back to his room, looking back at her, giving her a questionable look as she walked up the stairs.

Soon, Roxy came back to John's front door. As she reached for the doorknob, the questions popped in her head again. Who was that guy? And why was Janey with that type? How long has she been seeing him? She entered the door anyway, seeing John where she last left him.

"Hey Johnny, we need to talk."


	3. Doki Doki's

"What? Dave would never hook up with my sister. They basically hate each other." This side of John that Roxy knew nothing about made her curious.

_Shit, this isn't why I met John in the first place. Time to change the subject, _Roxy thought. She cleared her head, trying to shake the idea of Dave and Jane out of her head. Right as she started to speak, John interrupted.

"So uh, we should go out some time, like, to a movie or something." He cleared his throat, trying to make it seem like that timid 'Jonathan' she met a few minutes ago has transformed into the masculine 'John'. Roxy blushed, thinking that he wouldn't come on strong, but she didn't mind one bit.

"Actually, I would like that, Johnny Cake." She smiled sweetly at him, he of course, tried to hide his blushing cheeks, especially with that Outsider's reference; but for the first time, Roxy was the one acting weird. Just a glimpse of his quirky, yet adorable face made her feel a strong beat on her chest, beating so hard that she could feel it in her ears, and now he wasn't the only one blushing. The beat grew stronger and stronger, making her breath more heavily; she couldn't even look at John directly without the painful heartbeat growing worse. The sweet smile has lost its sweet; all she had now was a goofy grin on her face.

"You okay? Are ya sick?" John asked, worried. Roxy merely shook her head, trying to act normal again. _What the fuck is going on?_ She looked back at him, seeing how his expression changed this time from adorably shy to a cute, concerned face.

_Why's he makin' me go all loopy? _She rubbed her temple, calming her sudden nausea. She looked up again, and restored that cutesy smile she was lookin' for.

"Well," She got up, stumbling a little, but still keeping her balance.

"I should be on my way." You could see the disappointment in John's face, but you could also see the acceptance, too. He nodded, walked over to Roxy, and gave her a goodbye hug. She could feel like melting in his arms now. She wrapped her arms around his back, inhaling the Betty Crocker cake and Vanilla icing scent that is John's aroma. John also enjoyed Roxy's apple-tini scent; the festive smell did go well with her bubbly personality.

"Okay you two, what did I-" Jane stopped in front of the doorway, seeing them in between of their long and memorable embrace. She let out a small 'aw', and patiently waited there. Roxy was the first one to pull back, giving her the impression of maturity, but we all know Roxy isn't like that. She awkwardly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, another strand she played with.

"So about the movie, how does tomorrow sound?" John said, his confidence risen. The blonde nodded, still left speechless by their long hug. She gave him another quick hug goodbye and descended down the stairs. Jane, of course, went behind her. As she walked her outside, the excitement was almost overflowing from Miss Lalonde.

"Aww, gee wilikers, Jane, didja see that? Who knew your brother was such a gentleman!" She giggled, still a little loopy.

"Anyway, speakin' of men, who was the shades fellow you were canoodling with outside?" Jane immediately stopped in her tracks.

"W-who, Dave?" She sputtered in her own guilt, obviously Ms. Crocker wasn't the best liar around. She laughed nervously, only making the scenario worse.

"Oh, I w-was just informing him on, the um, baking convention coming up next month. You see, h-he's grown a liking to baking, and I thought it would be friendly to-"

"Janey, we both know that cookin' convention is in 5 months, and that you're lyin' to me. I saw you giggling, and-and sweet talkin' each other, and that seems like somethin' you would do if you were CANOODLING, Janey!" Roxy was never one to raise her voice, nonetheless at her own best friend, but she felt betrayed. The only thing Jane could do now is to simply keep her mouth shut.

"Janey, I thought we were bff-sies! Keepin' secrets from each other isn't what BFF-sies do!" Jane sighed in frustration, and left Roxy to walk home on her own.

_Some best friend,_ thought the alcoholic. She stormed off onto the street, getting her anger get the best of her, but she knew she had to calm down. She couldn't stay mad at her best friend. That's just not how the relationship works.

"So I see you and Roxy are much closer after merely one day, that's a good sign." Jane pinched her brother's cheeks as a sign of pride. He had no choice but to accept her smothering; he sort of liked it when she did this anyway.

"Yeah, Roxy sure is great." His mind drifted off to Roxy again, her smile, her giggle, the way she had an amazing taste in movies was uncanny for a movie connoisseur like John. His mind went from his beloved Roxy to what she told her.

"Hey, so, not to butt in on your personal life but; is it true you and Dave are-" Jane covered his mouth as if by instinct. She shook her head in disapproval, and John didn't even bother to continue with his question.

"On another hand, what are you going to wear at your date tomorrow?" Jane continued on another topic, a topic John knew nothing about.

"Gee, is the name 'date' really suitable for tomorrow?" John scratched his head in confusion. He wasn't necessarily a 'Ladies Man', and the only date he's ever been on in his whole life was a play date when he was 5; and he wasn't good around ladies anyway.

"Of course it's a date! It's just going to be you and her, is it not?" Now that John thought about it, it WAS going to be him and her. Alone. In a dark room, where anything might happen. They could even kiss, if they wanted, of course, the only education John has on that is from his movies, he has never actually kissed a girl. Well, Nanna was a girl, but that didn't count; it was on the cheek, and she's his grandmother, but still. There was still a lot for John to learn.


End file.
